Code Geass: The Throne of Eternity
by yesman55
Summary: Once, two children made a promise to create a gentler world for their families. Suffering heavy burdens, unforgivable betrayals, and tragic losses on their path, they proved that a childish promise can change the world. Hail to the Emperor and Empress of Mankind, hail to the Eternal Throne.


**Code Geass: The Throne of Eternity**

**It's been a while. It's good to be back, I think?**

**This story is sort of a culmination of lots of different ideas I've had for Code Geass. Anyway, enjoy. I won't spoil anything so...I guess you'll just have to keep reading as I keep writing. I mean, in a perfect world, this story would have been finished a long time ago, am I right?**

**I've been wanting to write this one for a long time and never really found the time for it. I sort of have some time now, so...let's see how far I get before I get slammed by school again.**

**Chapter 1: A Childish Promise**

* * *

**Aries Villa, October 25, 2008**

"Kallen, behave," a red headed man gently said to a little girl. The girl's hair held a similar shade of crimson.

"I can't help it, Papa! I've never been to a party before!" the young Kallen said, brimming with excitement. She was dressed in a frilly red dress.

"Remember, this is a party for a member of the royal family," Kallen's father said, "you must remain respectful and reserved. You not only represent the Stadtfeld name, but also the Kozuki name."

"Okay," Kallen mumbled softly, her previous enthusiasm deflated.

Lord Stadtfeld knelt in front of his daughter and looked into her eyes.

"Hey," he said more softly, "I know it's a lot of pressure, but you know how people think here."

"Yes, daddy," Kallen said.

"You know how you can help change their minds," Lord Stadtfeld said, "I know you can."

"Really?" Kallen asked, her lips forming a small smile.

"Of course, I'm sure you will change the world," he replied with a bright smile, "Today is not so hard as that."

"Okay, I can do it," Kallen said.

"Good girl," her father said with a smile, gently patting Kallen's head. He then returned to the crowd, blending in with the schmoozing nobility.

It did not take long for the excitement to return as Kallen glanced around the ballroom, enamored by the glamorous atmosphere. The Britannian elite, dressed gallantly, paraded themselves to each other. To the young Kallen, it was a fairytale come to life. It made her wonder why her brother, Naoto, had refused to attend, especially considering the duty that her father had just mentioned to her.

The girl stayed in the periphery for some time, taking in the sights but too shy to join in.

"Hello," a childish voice said.

Kallen turned towards the source and found a young boy who seemed to be similar in age.

"Hi," Kallen said back, studying the boy's dress. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, touched up with a black bowtie, matching the boy's ebony hair.

"My name is Lelouch," the boy replied.

"And this is Jeremiah," he then said, referring to the blue haired bodyguard behind him. Jeremiah gave the crimson haired girl a curt nod.

"I'm Kallen," the girl replied.

"I'm so glad someone around my age is here!" Lelouch said with a smile. Kallen blushed shyly. She had never really talked to young boys save for her brother.

"Where are you from? Are you here with family? How old are you?" Lelouch asked quickly¸ overwhelming Kallen. Jeremiah cut the boy off by clearing his throat.

"Your highness, that is hardly a way to approach a young lady," Jeremiah stated, rather reproachfully.

"It's not?" Lelouch asked with a confused tone.

"Please, excuse his highness. He isn't used to girls beyond his family," Jeremiah stated quite seriously.

"Jeremiah," Lelouch groaned, clearly embarrassed. The bodyguard merely gave the young prince an amused grin, causing Kallen to giggle.

"Ugh, can we just start over?" Lelouch asked. Kallen nodded with a smile.

"Okay. Hi, my name is Lelouch vi Britannia," Lelouch said, offering a handshake.

_Britannia?_

"Your highness!" Kallen exclaimed with surprise and wonder. She then curtsied as she had been instructed to do by her father.

"Yeah…" Lelouch replied, "please, don't do that."

"I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong?" Kallen asked, with a distraught expression.

"No, but don't you want to be my friend?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes?" Kallen replied hesitantly.

"Well then," Lelouch said as he offered a handshake once again. Kallen took it.

"Hi, my name is Kallen Stadtfeld," Kallen said, smiling.

"Forgive me, Lady Stadtfeld," Jeremiah said, "the prince should join his mother and sister."

"Aww, come on, Jeremiah," Lelouch sighed with disappointment.

"Oh, of course," Kallen said with a slight curtsy.

"Well, see you later," Lelouch said.

"Okay," Kallen said sheepishly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present her majesty and her highness, Marianne vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia!" a servant announced as a well-dressed young girl with sandy brown hair walked down a grand staircase, escorted by a woman with light black hair.

"Happy birthday, Princess Nunnally!" many of the aristocrats shouted out from the applauding crowd.

Nunally glanced around the room, searching for someone.

"Brother!" Nunnally exclaimed, her eyes beaming with excitement, before taking off towards Lelouch.

Lelouch and Jeremiah had taken their place in the center of the ballroom floor, where an ornate table with a large birthday cake awaited the princess. When Nunnally reached her brother, she jumped into his arms.

"Now, Nunnally, you can't just ignore all these people. They came from across the empire to wish you a happy birthday," Lelouch chided in a whisper.

"But I haven't seen you in forever!" Nunnally said.

"Two days," Lelouch laughed.

"It felt like forever," Nunnally said.

"Come now, sweetie," their mother said once she joined her family. She gestured Nunnally to stand beside her.

"Okay," Nunnally said.

"Good," Marianne said before turning to the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming to such a joyous occasion!" she said, "I can't believe my daughter is already five years old!"

The crowd broke into more applause.

When the noise began dying down, Marianne turned to Nunnally and said, "I hope that you've had a wonderful year and wish you many more."

Then, turning to the crowd, she said, "To you all, I thank you for your friendships and support of our family!"

This time cheers broke out among the applause from the mooching aristocrats.

"Now, let us sing!" Marianne exclaimed.

Some servants placed candles upon the cake. The lights were dimmed as the servants lit each candle.

However soon after, a slow dance song started, and the crowd began to form into couples and began to waltz.

"Your highness, I advise you ask Lady Stadtfeld to dance," Jeremiah whispered to Lelouch. The boy's expression contorted into a dismay and shook his head. The gesture did not faze Jeremiah who expectantly gazed at the prince.

"Do I have to?" Lelouch asked in a childish tone.

"Of course not, your highness," Jeremiah replied, "But we both know that you want to."

"Okay, okay! I'm going," Lelouch said. Jeremiah, once again, sneered as he saw the prince walk up to the red headed girl, blushing furiously. Jeremiah then began struggling to stifle his laughter, as the boy slowly got up the guts to ask the confused girl. The bodyguard nodded with a proud grin as Lelouch finally asked Kallen to dance, causing her face to blush beet red.

The girl offered Lelouch her hand, and he took it. They then proceeded to join the other nobles swaying and twirling with the melody of the music.

"What have we here, Jeremiah?" a curious woman asked.

"Youth, I suppose," Jeremiah replied as he turned to the inquirer.

"My lady!" Jeremiah said with a bow when he found Empress Marianne.

"My goodness, Lelouch is growing up so fast!" Marianne said with glee that only a mother could have.

"Indeed, my lady," Jeremiah concurred.

…

"Are you all right?" Lelouch asked Kallen, whose countenance was fixed in a deep focus.

"I'm sorry, your highness, I'm not used to this sort of thing," Kallen said.

"No need to apologize, I'm no expert myself," Lelouch said, "And call me Lelouch."

"Sorry…Lelouch," Kallen apologized again.

"There you go again, saying sorry," Lelouch chuckled.

…

"Say, Jeremiah, what do we know about the Stadtfeld house?" Marianne asked as she captured a few pictures Lelouch and Kallen dancing.

"I believe they are a relatively well-established house," Jeremiah replied, browsing some information on his phone, "It appears that they had some financial problems a few decades ago. However, the current head of the family managed to redeem their situation by establishing close ties with the Japanese sakuradite industry."

"That's rather interesting," Marianne said with an intrigued expression, "Any family scandals that we should know about?"

"Apparently, Lord Stadtfeld is married to a Japanese commoner," Jeremiah replied, "They have two children, Naoto and Kallen."

"Great!" Marianne said with a grin.

"Is this all right, your highness?" Jeremiah asked.

"Such intrigue! It reminds me of the early days when Charles and I first began courting," Marianne said nostalgically.

"Don't you love a good love story, Jeremiah?" she asked.

"I suppose, your highness," Jeremiah chuckled nervously.

"Though, they are rather young, your highness," he said.

"True," Marianne said, "But it would be a shame to let someone Lelouch fancies slip away into obscurity. Don't you think so as well, Jeremiah?"

"I do agree it is wonderful to see the prince act in such a genuine manner beyond his siblings, your highness," Jeremiah nodded, "However, your highness, how can you tell the prince fancies her?"

"Call it a mother's intuition," Marianne replied, "Please, make some arrangements for them."

"As you wish, your highness," Jeremiah said, taking note on his phone.

…

The dance had long ended, and the party was nearing its end. However, Lelouch and Kallen hadn't parted ways. The two of them were standing in the gardens of Aries Villa. By now, the moon shown brightly above the night sky.

"So, you have a brother," Lelouch said, "Is he here?"

"No," Kallen said hesitantly, "He didn't really want to come…"

"Ha! I bet he didn't want to deal with a bunch of pompous nobles," Lelouch laughed.

"I'm not so sure," Kallen said, realizing her mistake.

_Oh no! Father told me not to mention Naoto!_

"Sounds like I'd get along with him," Lelouch said.

"I see," Kallen said, letting a breath of relief. She knelt down to hide her expression, pretending to be fascinated with the flowers.

"Do you get along with your brother, Kallen?" Lelouch asked,

"I do," Kallen said with a smile, "Though, I sometimes wonder how he puts up with my stubbornness."

"That must be nice," Lelouch said, looking up at the moon with a distant gaze.

"Are you okay, Lelouch?" Kallen asked.

"I don't get along with all of my siblings," he stated.

"That can't be true," Kallen said, "From what I saw with Nunnally, it seems like you get along quite well."

"Yes, I get along with Nunnally. I get along with some of the members of the royal family," Lelouch said, "But I wonder how long that will last?"

"What do you mean?" Kallen asked.

"Many of my siblings don't want anything to do with me or my family because my mother was a commoner," Lelouch said.

"I didn't know that," Kallen said.

"This peace that my father upholds, I wonder how long it'll last," Lelouch clarified, "What will happen when we start coming after each other for the throne?"

"Sorry to unload all of this on you," Lelouch said sheepishly, "I bet you weren't expecting a Britannian prince to sulk in such an unsightly way."

"No, it's not unsightly," Kallen said, "It makes you feel more genuine."

"Really?" Lelouch asked.

"I don't really know what you're going through, but I can at least understand how it feels to bear a burden at a young age," Kallen stated, "My father has always tried to prepare me for the harsh realities of being a half Japanese and half Britannian. He hopes that my example can bridge the prejudice that exists between Britannia and Japan. But I've felt like it's always been beyond someone like me. How can a child like me change the world?"

"How do you deal with it?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm not sure if I do to be honest," Kallen chuckled.

"Though, something my mother told me has helped me a lot," Kallen replied.

"What's that?" Lelouch asked.

"When you feel like the weight of the world is too much to bear, look at what's in front of you," Kallen said.

"In front of me?" Lelouch asked.

"And, often times, you'll find that there is still something you can do," Kallen replied, "Something small, something bearable, something that will get you to the next day. As long you have that, there's something you can do."

"I see," Lelouch said looking down at his hands with a contemplative expression.

"She says that, one day, we'll be able to look back and see that those small things have led to amazing things," Kallen replied.

"Say, Kallen," Lelouch said, "What do you think I can do?"

"I'm not sure but wouldn't everything work out if you became Emperor?" Kallen asked.

"Me? Become Emperor?" Lelouch asked.

"Is that impossible?" Kallen asked.

"I always thought my half-brother Schneizel was the most qualified candidate," Lelouch replied, standing up to stretch his legs, "Even if he is partial to my family, I doubt he'll be able to protect us during the war of succession if my father passed away."

"Hmm," Lelouch said.

"I think the world would become a better place, if you became Emperor of Britannia," Kallen said, also standing up.

Perhaps, they were just being naïve. What could two eight-year-old children accomplish?

"I don't know about that," Lelouch said. He couldn't help but grin at Kallen's words.

"You never know until you try," Kallen said.

"You'd help me?" Lelouch asked.

"Me?" Kallen asked with a surprised look.

"Yes, why not?" Lelouch replied.

"I'm only eight," Kallen said.

"So am I," Lelouch replied.

"I'm not royalty," Kallen said.

"Neither was my mother," Lelouch said.

Kallen hesitated.

"It's fine, you don't have to, if you don't want to," Lelouch said with a sigh before turning.

"Okay," Kallen said, "I'll help you."

"You will?" Lelouch asked turning to meet Kallen's gaze.

"I'm not sure how I will," Kallen said, "But I'll what I can."

"Thank you," Lelouch said.

"What will do for me in return, Lelouch?" Kallen asked.

"Me?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, you," Kallen said in a slightly annoyed tone, "This isn't some one-sided thing."

"In return, I'll create gentler world," Lelouch replied, "A world where your family doesn't need to worry about prejudice. A world in which in which kindness is extended to strangers."

"That's quite the promise to a girl you just met!" Kallen laughed.

"I'd say it's as ridiculous as you promising to help make some kid emperor," Lelouch laughed as well, "Who knows what puberty will do to me?"

"What's puberty?" Kallen asked with a confused look.

"Oh…I mean, who's to say that I won't end up being a terrible person when I'm older?" Lelouch asked.

"I suppose it'll just be my responsibility to keep you in line," Kallen said with a shrug.

"That's a bold statement," Lelouch said, "Quite a departure from your shyness earlier."

"You told me to treat you normally!" Kallen said, blushing, "This is just how I am…"

"No, I appreciate it," Lelouch said with a smile, "It feels more genuine."

"I suppose if we're to realize this dream of ours, we're going to have to meet again," Lelouch said as the two of them made their way back to the palace.

"Yes, I have a feeling that we will," Kallen said.

"What makes you say that?" Lelouch asked.

"A women's intuition, I guess," Kallen replied.

"Says the eight-year-old," Lelouch chuckled.

"Doesn't change the fact that it's right," Kallen huffed stubbornly.

"You sound like my mother," Lelouch said, rolling his eyes slightly. He opened the back door to the palace. They had taken a more inconspicuous way to the gardens to avoid being seen by a guest.

"She sounds like a wise person," Kallen said as she passed through the doorway.

"My, my," Marianne said, "What have we here?"

"Your highness!" Kallen exclaimed in a startle.

"Kallen, that's no way to greet an Empress of Britannia!" Lord Stadtfeld chided, who was standing beside said royalty.

"Forgive me, your highness!" Kallen said with a bow.

"Relax, my child," Marianne said lightheartedly. Then, to Lord Stadtfeld, she said, "Don't be so hard on her, Lord Stadtfeld. I'm sure she was just startled and caught off guard."

"Y-yes, your highness," Lord Stadtfeld said, taken aback by the Empress's informality.

"Mother?" Lelouch asked.

"Are you going to introduce me to your new friend, Lelouch?" Marianne asked.

"Yes, this is Kallen Stadtfeld," Lelouch replied.

"Have you had the chance to meet her father yet, Lelouch?" Marianne asked with a pleased look on her face.

"No, I haven't had the pleasure," Lelouch said.

"The pleasure is all mine, my prince," Lord Stadtfeld said with a bow.

"Please, call me Lelouch," Lelouch said, offering a handshake which Kallen's father eagerly took.

"So, Kallen, I was discussing with your father how wonderful it would be if you would spend some time under my care to be tutored in etiquette!" Marianne mentioned excitedly.

"Me, my lady?" Kallen asked.

"Mother? You teach etiquette?" Lelouch asked with complete disbelief.

"How rude Lelouch. As a lady of the court, of course I do," Marianne said with a loving yet menacing gaze, "As a prince, you must do your best to study etiquette as well!"

"As you wish, mother," Lelouch said, despite his confusion.

"Don't you think it's a great idea Lord Stadtfeld?" Marianne asked, "I think it would do wonders for Kallen in whatever path she takes in her future."

"I agree, your highness," Lord Stadtfeld said, "I would love to leave her in your care, but I'd like to discuss this matter with my wife, if that is permissible?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Marianne said, "Perhaps, I can have her flown out to Pendragon from Japan?"

"I'm sure she'll be ecstatic," Lord Stadtfeld said, a little intimidated by the speed at which Empress operated.

"Let us discuss the matter later," Marianne said, "I would like to introduce Kallen to Nunnally."

"Come," Marianne said to Lelouch and Kallen.

Lelouch gave Kallen a look of disbelief.

_I can't believe this is happening._

Kallen returned with a smirk.

_I told you so._

…

* * *

**Aries Villa, October 25, 2008, Night**

Marianne was tucking Lelouch into his bed.

"I hope you had fun today," Marianne said.

"Yes, it was more fun than I thought it'd be," Lelouch said with a slight nod.

"Did Kallen have anything to do with that?" Marianne teased.

"No!" Lelouch denied with a deep blush.

"Sure, sure," his mother giggled.

"Mother," Lelouch said.

"What is it, sweetie?" Marianne asked.

"What would it take for me to become emperor?" Lelouch asked.

"My, you want to become emperor?" Marianne asked.

"I'm sure you can worry about that in a few years," she said somewhat dismissively.

"No, I need to start now," Lelouch said.

"Why the rush, Lelouch?" Marianne asked.

"There's things I want to change in this world," Lelouch replied, "I can't waste my days away like this if I want to do so."

"If you're serious, I could talk to your father about it," Marianne suggested.

"I am serious, but I want to find my own way," Lelouch said after some thought.

"Oh? That's quite the ambition, Lelouch," Marianne said with piqued interest, "As expected of my son!"

"We can discuss this more tomorrow," Marianne said, giving Lelouch a kiss on the forehead, "Sweet dreams."

"Thank you, mother," Lelouch said, "Good night."

…

* * *

**Aries Villa, November 1, 2008**

"There are three main categories that you need to improve upon if you're to become emperor, Lelouch," Marianne said.

"Your mind, body and—"

"Spirit?" Lelouch interrupted, "Isn't that a little cliché, mother?"

"In a sense," Marianne replied patiently.

"You must improve your body to stand with those you will lead."

"Your mind so that you do not lead them into needless death."

"Your spirit so that you can inspire those you protect and bend those that stand against you to their knees."

"Martial prowess, politics, diplomacy," she continued, "All of these are requirements to be emperor. As you begin your studies and your training, think of how you can apply your lessons to those fields."

"These three will teach you two," Marianne stated.

"You know Jeremiah already," she said gesturing to the teal-haired bodyguard, "While it's not extensive, his military record is great, and he graduated at the top of his class at the Imperial Colchester Institute."

"Jeremiah Gottwald, reporting," Jeremiah saluted.

"You also know Lu, Lelouch," Marianne said referring to the Southern Britannian woman who was dressed in a maid outfit, "Kallen, this is the head of staff at the Aries Villa."

"It's a pleasure, Lady Stadtfeld. I am Lu Alejo," Lu said with a bow. Kallen couldn't help admire Lu. She was not a tall individual but there was a commanding air about her, much like Lady Marianne. Her exotic beauty was quite eye-catching as well. She had the tan skin of a South Britannian but had blue eyes and blonde hair, likely a descendant from North and South Britannian families.

"She's a former OSI agent," Marianne stated.

"She is?" Lelouch asked, "Since when?"

"OSI?" Kallen asked.

"Office of Secret Intelligence," Lu replied, "I performed espionage and other various discrete activities."

"Learn something new every day," Lelouch muttered.

"And finally, this is Henry," Marianne said.

"Henry Knox, former mechanic of the Britannian Army" Henry said. He was the most plain looking out of the three teachers.

"Henry Knox?" Lelouch asked, "Aren't you one of the chief architects of the Ganymede knightmare frame?"

"Yes, that's me," Henry said.

"Wait, that's also who Fort Knox is named after…isn't it?"

"Yes, he's my ancestor," Henry said sheepishly.

"Doesn't that make your family nobility?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes…but I was disinherited," Henry said awkwardly.

"That's rather rude, Lelouch," Marianne chided.

"Sorry," Lelouch said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"No, the pleasure is all mine," Henry said.

"Excuse me, Lady Marianne, I don't mean to interrupt, but I thought I was going to be trained in etiquette?" Kallen asked.

"You will be. So will Lelouch," Marianne replied, "However, that will only be a part of your learning."

"Sorry, my lady, I understand why Prince Lelouch is undertaking these studies," Kallen said, "But why are you allowing me to do the same?"

"I mean, Kallen, it's what's expected from a future empress," Marianne said.

"I see," Kallen said.

"Wait, what did you say, mother?" Lelouch asked.

"I said future empress," Marianne replied.

Lelouch and Kallen instantly became beet red.

"W—wha-wha-wha-wha—what?!" they both asked incredulously.

...

* * *

**Not sure when the next chapter will be up but stay tuned.**

**Right now, I'm just leaning towards a Kalulu pairing, including C.C. as much as I want to seems somewhat forced...I have a few ideas for it but we'll see. If you're curious, feel free to message me and we can discuss whether it seems to make sense.**

**I appreciate those that keep supporting my stuff, even though it's largely incomplete and full of cringe. Lol, some of the stuff I wrote...**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
